The present invention relates to a variable geometry sealed coupling capable of adopting an infinite number of angular positions so that it can be tailored to best suit the environment in which it is used.
Couplings of this kind which generally have elements assembled together to form a swivel connection making it possible to obtain various angular positions in space are known.
It is found that this type of swivel coupling exhibits drawbacks as regards, on the one hand, the control of the seal between the elements, which is unable to allow high hydraulic throughputs to be obtained and, on the other hand, as regards the passing of electrical cables or the like.
Patent application WO 97/24549 discloses a sealed coupling comprising a main pipe provided with two inlets and an outlet, at least one of the inlets of which is designed to take a sleeve capable of pivoting with respect to the main axis of the pipe into various angular positions.
It is noted that one of the inlets of the main pipe has a truncated face which has a generator, whereas the coupling mounted on this inlet also has a truncated face borne by another generator.
It is found that when the coupling is mounted on the inlet of the main pipe, that the generators of each truncated face do not intersect at a single point of intersection located at the center of the connection.
Furthermore, the coupling cannot be disassembled from the main pipe, and its angle of inclination is designed to position said sleeve in different planes with respect to the main pipe.
It is these drawbacks that the present invention intends most particularly to overcome.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention is intended to allow its user, and depending on the application circumstances, to bring said coupling into different angular positions, namely either straight, or bent to varying degrees.
The sealed coupling according to the present invention relies on a novel principle which consists in using the particular geometric characteristics offered, for example, by two planes inclined at 45xc2x0, 60xc2x0, 30xc2x0 degrees or some other angle, placed face to face.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises two hollow elements each having a respective truncated face which is inclined by an angle xcex1 with respect to the generator of the elements, so that said generators meet at a single point of intersection at the center of the connection between the two elements, and fixing means which allow the hollow elements to be coupled together in a sealed way and allow the hollow elements to pivot angularly on each other, one with respect to the other, to bring the coupling into different angular positions and to take said elements apart.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises two elements of identical overall shape.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises elements each of which comprises a cylindrical part extended by a portion of hemispherical profile allowing each truncated face to exhibit a contact surface which is circular and flat.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises elements each of which is pierced with an internal bore having, at the hemispherically profiled portion, an elbowed part which is arranged in a plane perpendicular to the plane containing the truncated face.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises elements, the cylindrical part of each of which comprises, on its outer face, a threaded rib intended to take a fixing ring.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises elements, the hemispherically profiled portion of each of which comprises, at the same end as the truncated face and outside of the elbowed part of the bore, a threaded profile designed to take a hollow and threaded connecting ring allowing the elements of the coupling to be connected together.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises truncated faces which are pierced with a circular groove designed to take an O-ring to seal the coupling between the two elements.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises screw threads respectively on the connecting ring and on each threaded profile, the pitch of which is short, thus making it possible, when the elements are assembled, for one to be pivoted with respect to the other without the risk of becoming detached so that the angular position of the coupling can be adjusted.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises elements of which the elbowed part of each bore comprises an internal screw thread intended to collaborate with a hollow and threaded connecting ring allowing said elements to be assembled together.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises screw threads respectively on the connecting ring and on the internal face of the elbowed parts of each bore, the pitch of which is short thus making it possible, when the elements are assembled, for one to be pivoted with respect to the other without the risk of becoming detached so that the angular position of the coupling can be adjusted.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises a first element, a hemispherically profiled portion of which comprises a flange provided with a truncated face inclined by the angle xcex1, while the element is pierced on its truncated face with a peripheral groove intended to accommodate the flange for assembling the elements together.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises, between the two elements, an intermediate piece connected to each element by means of a connecting ring so that the coupling can be placed in a particular angular position.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises an intermediate piece which has a first truncated face which is inclined by an angle xcex1 with respect to the generator, a second truncated face inclined by the same angle xcex1 but in the opposite direction to that of the truncated face, and an open bore borne by the generator of said piece.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises an intermediate piece, the exterior profile of which allows each truncated face to present a contact surface which is circular and flat to allow independent rotation and angular adjustment of the elements with respect to said piece.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises fixing means which consist of disks pierced with a ring of holes to allow the elements to be assembled together.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises disks which respectively have a profile with double conicity accommodating a seal that ensures sealing when the elements are fixed together.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises fixing means which consist, when the elements are made of plastic, of a conical groove and of a conical rib of a shape that complements that of the groove.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises fixing means which consist:
on the truncated face of the element of a continuation equipped with a circular groove intended to accommodate a wire made of metal so as to produce a pivoting connection to a fixing ring which, in its internal part, has a profile that complements that of the continuation,
and on the truncated face of the element of a flange which is threaded on its external periphery so as to collaborate with the threaded internal part of the ring to allow the two elements to be fixed together and to rotate.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises a seal which is placed between the continuation of the element and the flange of the element, to guarantee perfect sealing when the coupling is assembled.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises fixing means which consist:
on the truncated face of the element of a continuation equipped with a circular groove intended to accommodate a wire made of metal so as to produce a pivoting connection to a fixing ring which, in its internal part, has a profile that complements that of the continuation,
and, on the truncated face of the element, of a flange equipped with a circular groove intended to accommodate another wire made of metal which collaborates with the complementary-shaped internal part of the ring to allow the two elements to be fixed together and to rotate.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises fixing means which consist:
on the truncated face of the element, of a continuation equipped with a right-hand thread intended to collaborate with the internal screw thread of the fixing ring,
and on the truncated face of the element, of a flange equipped with a screw thread which collaborates with the internal one of the fixing ring so that when the ring is screwed on, the two elements move toward one another, locking the connection.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises fixing means which consist:
on the truncated face of the element, of a continuation equipped with a circular groove tucked at right angles with a housing to allow the passage of a ball provided in the element,
and on the truncated face of the element, with an internal bore designed to accommodate the continuation of the element and the internal periphery of which has a housing for fitting the ball.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises fixing means which consist:
on the truncated face of the element, of a continuation equipped with a conically profiled flange,
on the truncated face of the element, of another conically profiled flange,
and of a ring made up of two semi-collars comprising threaded and plain holes allowing the ring to join up around the conical flanges so as to produce a rotary connection capable of holding the elements together.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises fixing means which consist:
on the truncated faces of the elements, of a threaded continuation into which pieces which act as supports for the male and female connector parts are introduced,
of rings which respectively collaborate with the threaded continuations to hold the pieces, said rings each having a groove intended to house an O-ring when the elements are assembled so as to seal the connection,
and of another ring allowing the rings to be joined together when the elements are assembled.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises a ring which has a tapped thread which collaborates with the external one of the first ring and lateral drillings which open into grooves formed at the periphery of the second ring.
The variable geometry sealed coupling according to the present invention comprises balls which are introduced into the grooves in the second ring to produce the rotary connection between the elements.